Un equipo de amigos
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Durante su viaje con Hebi, Sasuke se percata de que es su cumpleaños. Sus compañeros, ansiosos por un descanso, lo arrastran a celebrar la fecha. Tras recordar al equipo siete, Sasuke se da cuenta de cuál es su verdadero deseo y considera que Hebi no es capaz de cumplírselo. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!]


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Dedicado a la página y el grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love**, a ObscureRay y a Ines Uchiha por las nominaciones a los SSCanonAwards y el apoyo que les brindan a los escritores. Mil veces, gracias.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Un equipo de amigos**

El sol se resbaló sobre la cueva donde Hebi dormía. Sasuke gruñó cuando escuchó cómo Suigetsu estiraba los pies y golpeaba "sin desear" a Karin, que dormía justo frente a él. Karin, de inmediato, le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara, despertando a Jūgo y finalmente a Sasuke. Pésimos buenos días para el líder del equipo.

Aún les faltaban unos días de camino para llegar a la aldea donde buscarían a Itachi. Sasuke se cubrió de la brisa mañanera con la capa de viaje roída que había guardado durante su estancia con Orochimaru mientras observaba a Suigetsu y Karin discutir sobre alguna tontería. Par de idiotas, no hacían otra cosa que arruinar su ya imperfecto día. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa travesía, pero no le veía final. Sólo quería hacerse cargo de Itachi antes de largarse lejos de ellos y no volver a verlos en su vida.

— ¡Hey, jefe serpiente! — lo llamó Suigetsu desde el exterior de la cueva. Jūgo y Karin lo acompañaban. — ¿Piensas salir algún día?

Sasuke le advirtió que no se burlara de él antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ellos. La capa le parecía bastante estorbosa, tenía deseos de arrancársela y triturarla con su katana; empero esa prenda era una protección para el frío que sentiría apenas llegara agosto. Idiota clima e idiotas los creadores de tan incómoda ropa.

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy? ¿No toca día de descanso? — insistió Suigetsu pegándose a Sasuke con una cantimplora en la mano.

— No seas idiota, tenemos que ir por Itachi. — le respondió Karin empujándolo para que se alejara de Sasuke.

Suigetsu trastabilló antes de farfullar lo patéticamente obsesionada que se encontraba esa mujer. Ella era la única en el equipo a la que le gustaría estar con el vengador Sasuke Uchiha. Ni siquiera Jūgo era capaz de permanecer a menos de un metro de él. El aura que emanaba Sasuke era mucho más oscura que la de muchos asesinos; y vaya que Suigetsu conocía de asesinos.

— Iremos hacia el este, es mucho más rápido llegar por ahí. — indicó Sasuke ignorando la nueva discusión en la que sus compañeros se habían sumido.

— Las aves pronostican tormenta en el este. — dijo Jūgo acariciando un gorrión en su hombro.

Sasuke resopló; qué pésimo día. Aunque por las mañanas ignorara en lo posible a Suigetsu y Karin, terminaría por amenazarlos de muerte – y cumpliría la promesa – si seguía con ellos durante tanto tiempo. Su intención era encontrar a Itachi, matarlo, recuperarse de la batalla y luego despedirse de Hebi. ¡Simple y rápido! O al menos lo sería si el clima no le impidiera seguir con sus planes.

— Rodearemos, entonces. — dijo de mala gana.

Karin sonrió emocionada por pasar más tiempo con Sasuke. En cuanto éste empezó el camino, ella se adelantó a su lado. Sin embargo, incómodo por la invasión a su privacidad, Sasuke avanzó dos pasos para comandar al grupo.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta que Suigetsu – como era de esperarse – abrió su boca.

— Es raro que a finales de julio nos enfrentemos a una tormenta. No estamos en septiembre.

— ¿Finales de julio? — cuestionó Sasuke, deteniéndose un segundo. — ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Veintidós de julio.

— Es veintitrés, imbécil. — corrigió Karin con "sutileza".

— Jūgo, ¿qué día es hoy? — preguntó Sasuke, desconfiando de aquéllos que siempre discutían.

— Veintitrés. — contestó sin miramientos, observando el cielo.

Sasuke volvió a detenerse, aunque esta vez pareció no reaccionar. Le parecía lo increíble que pasaba el tiempo, lo terrible que era ver correr los días hasta recordar lo que un año atrás estaba haciendo. Recordar que tenía poco menos de un año que vio por última vez a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Y, por consiguiente, recordar su último cumpleaños en Konoha. Sin pensárselo mucho, se abrazó a sí mismo como acto reflexivo, antes de seguir caminando sin decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — cuestionó Karin, confundida. — ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

Todos esperaron respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó. Sasuke mantenía una expresión incluso más taciturna de la que acostumbraba. Suigetsu no toleraba tanto silencio a su alrededor, así que avanzó unos pasos para colocarse a un lado de él. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró; no era capaz de olvidar las estupideces que Naruto había cometido en su último cumpleaños en la Hoja y tampoco podía sacar de su paladar el sabor del pastel de tres leches que Sakura había preparado para el equipo siete. Fue incluso la primera vez que Kakashi llegó temprano a una reunión.

— ¿Qué recuerdas de esta fecha, compañero? — dijo Suigetsu despertándolo de sus recuerdos.

— Nada. — mintió. No tenía por qué decirle la verdad, no tenía razones para confiar en él. No era su amigo, ninguno de esos tres era su amigo. Sólo eran sus herramientas, personas útiles para sus fines.

— Suigetsu, tal vez se trate de algo muy personal. — advirtió Jūgo.

— ¿Personal? — preguntó Karin sin poder ocultar la curiosidad que la llenó al escuchar eso.

— Tal vez en un día como hoy conoció a una mujer muy guapa, ¿neh, Sasuke?

— No. — Se limitó a responder.

— Tal vez se graduó en la academia. — propuso Karin colocándose al otro lado del líder.

— No.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer beso? — siguió Suigetsu, a sabiendas que sólo haría rabiar a su compañera.

— Puaj. — soltó Sasuke con expresión asqueada.

— Fue el día en el que Orochimaru te dio tu katana. — Se aventuró Karin, confiada por la última respuesta de Sasuke.

— Hmph. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos celebraría algo como eso.

— ¿Celebrar? Debe ser su cumpleaños. — intervino Jūgo, llamándose la atención inmediata de Sasuke. Lo miró un segundo, preguntándole con la mirada cómo demonios se había enterado de eso y luego, percatándose de las miradas de Suigetsu y Karin, regresó la vista al frente para continuar con su camino.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Los tres Hebi se miraron, preguntándose qué debían hacer ante el cumpleaños de su líder. No era como si hubieran pasado muchas cosas juntos y se tuvieran un aprecio inigualable, pero a nadie le sabía bien que Sasuke pasara su cumpleaños sin siquiera un pedazo de pastel.

— Sasuke, ¿por qué no vamos a celebrarlo? — sugirió Karin.

— No. — contestó rápidamente.

— Sé dónde estamos, podemos ir a la izquierda y encontraremos una pequeña aldea. — dijo Suigetsu. — Seguro hay cafeterías ahí.

— No. — repitió Sasuke, apretando ligeramente los puños.

— Te dejaré usar mi kubikiribōchō.

— Ya les dije que no. — espetó elevando la voz.

Empero, tras tres horas de mala suerte, la tormenta cambió súbitamente de dirección y pronto, Hebi tuvo que buscar un refugio. Evidentemente, Suigetsu no perdió oportunidad para perder tiempo en ese día. De nuevo, propuso festejar el cumpleaños de Sasuke en la aldea que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de ellos.

— No iremos ahí. — aseveró Sasuke, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de la capa.

— ¿Hay alguien que quiera darle a Sasuke un buen cumpleaños en un lugar confortable, neh? — encuestó Suigetsu mirando a Karin y a Jūgo alternadamente, alzando los puños frente a él. Sasuke, en cambio, activó el sharingan, advirtiéndoles que podría matarlos ahí mismo.

Jūgo permaneció quieto, sin decir o hacer algo, mientras Karin retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, temerosa. Suigetsu dejó escapar un bufido antes de sonreír. Sasuke lo observó cuidadosamente, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

— El que calla, otorga. Vámonos. — dijo Suigetsu con simpleza, sacando su cantimplora de agua y dirigiéndose hacia la aldea.

Sasuke, harto por la lluvia y por sus compañeros, aceptó finalmente que necesitaban un buen techo para descansar.

Por supuesto, no estaba en sus planes ser arrastrado por sus tres compañeros hasta una cafetería de segunda. Los niños de ocho y siete años corrían a su alrededor, divirtiéndose con cualquier estupidez, al tiempo que sus madres los miraban con un café en la mano.

Jūgo se había levantado de la mesa para pedir cuatro tés y un pastel chico de manzana – el único que Sasuke toleraba hasta cierto punto – lo que dejaba a Sasuke acompañado de los dos estúpidos más grandes del año. Separados no estaban tan mal – omitiendo la faceta melosa de Karin, claro – pero juntos eran el infierno en carne propia.

— ¿Y qué quieres de regalo, Sasuke? — preguntó Suigetsu, una vez aburrido por la discusión con Karin. — No se vale pedir venganza.

Sasuke volteó a verlo con disgusto. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacía con esos tres, por qué no había buscado compañeros tan tranquilos como Jūgo, por qué ellos habían sido los selectos para su misión. Por supuesto, porque eran los más capacitados para el trabajo: eran fuertes y ágiles como ninjas; pero como personas, eran insoportables. En ese momento, Jūgo llegó a la mesa y colocó los cuatro tés; los tres empezaron a discutir acerca de quién había pedido el té verde. Sasuke juró que Naruto le había dejado una maldición imperdonable por haber dejado Konoha, juró que el estar rodeado de tontos era culpa de una maldición de un tonto.

Cuando volvió a mirarlos, Jūgo ya tenía en las manos el té verde, Suigetsu sostenía el té de yerbabuena; Karin, el de ruda. El té que sobraba era negro y no tenía azúcar. Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que habían ido a comer: Suigetsu había cometido la imprudencia de pedir alimentos y bebidas dulces, lo que le había ocasionado una fuerte amenaza visual por parte de Sasuke. Comió lo que había frente a él, sólo porque tenía hambre, mas no le perdonó a Suigetsu ordenar su pedido sin siquiera consultarlo. Desde ese instante, Hebi había aprendido que a Sasuke no le gustaba lo dulce.

— ¿Entonces, Sasuke? ¿Qué quieres como regalo? — insistió Suigetsu mirando con deseos el pastel que Sasuke se negaba a probar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas conseguirlo? — cuestionó Sasuke con el té sobre sus labios, aspirando el aroma con los ojos cerrados.

— No, por supuesto que no, pero tengo curiosidad.

— Hmph, en ese caso, no te lo diré.

— Yo podría conseguírtelo. — dijo Jūgo también observando el pastel frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y los posó sobre su compañero más silencioso. Sí, a él sí lo creía capaz de recorrer el mundo por traerle algo que deseara; tal vez se esforzaría más que Karin por ello. Con una ligera pizca de humor, pensó en pedirle cualquier tontería sólo para probarlo; hacerlo correr por todas las tiendas de la aldea para conseguirlo y luego disculparse antes de ir a otra aldea. Tardaría días, quizá semanas, en regresar, mas cuando lo hiciera, traería en las manos el regalo que Sasuke le había pedido. Sí, sería divertido verlo esforzarse de esa manera, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo con el par que no paraba de discutir. Asimismo, tenía que darse prisa en encontrar a Itachi, no podía perder tiempo con estupideces.

— Quisiera que dejaran de ser tan molestos. — pidió Sasuke, a sabiendas de que los tres esperaban su respuesta con ansias.

Karin dejó soltar un pequeño grito de frustración, ofendiéndose por las palabras de su adorado Sasuke. Todo era culpa de Suigetsu y su molesto comportamiento; por eso Sasuke se sentía tan ofuscado en su presencia. Si tan sólo sacaran a Suigetsu del equipo, todo sería más armonioso entre ellos. No obstante, reconocía que el pecezuelo tenía fuerza y poseía una gran agilidad al manejar su espada; Sasuke necesitaba eso.

Suigetsu rió, aceptando que eran un dolor de cabeza para el taciturno Sasuke. Ésa era su intención, claro; vivía para divertirse y no había nada más divertido que hacer enojar a Karin e incomodar a Sasuke con su presencia y sus ideas absurdas. Suigetsu no quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke, nunca había sido una persona que festejara ni su día de nacimiento, aunque sí quería librarse de la presión de: "necesito encontrar a una persona y matarla" por un día, cuando menos.

Jūgo simplemente tomó un largo trago de té, relajado por no tener que hacer absolutamente nada además de quedarse callado durante un rato. Si Suigetsu y Karin querían platicar o discutir, sería problema suyo, no de él.

— Y suponiendo que nos quedáramos quietos, ¿podríamos descansar un día más en esta aldea y luego buscar al psicópata de tu hermano? — cuestionó Suigetsu.

— Es imposible que suceda eso. — afirmó Sasuke pellizcando con la punta de los dedos el pastel.

— Lo sé, pero si pudiéramos hacer eso, ¿nos quedaremos aquí?

— No. — respondió probando el pastel. No estaba tan delicioso como los que hacía su madre, mas tampoco tenía mal sabor.

— Vaya, qué sequedad la tuya. ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿Quince?

— Dieciséis. — espetó Sasuke ofendido. No tenía rostro de niño como parecer un quinceañero.

Suigetsu volvió a reír, feliz por hacer su trabajo de maravilla.

— Sasuke — dijo Karin, adoptando un tono muy frío. Sus tres compañeros la miraron confundidos. — Feliz cumpleaños.

— Hmph. — respondió Sasuke.

Jūgo estuvo tentado a reír por la similitud en sus tonos, pero prefirió beber otro trago de té. Sin embargo, Suigetsu no pudo refrenar su impulso por arruinar el momento e imitando el tono de ambos, habló.

— Felicidades, Sasuke. Te deseo felicidad absoluta y que puedas restablecer tu clan.

Para la última parte, Jūgo se atragantó con el líquido en su garganta y empezó a toser entre risas. Sasuke, con un leve gruñido en su garganta por la burla de Suigetsu y la muy extraña risa de Jūgo, jaló el pastel hacia su persona y comenzó a comerlo, evidenciando que ninguno de ellos tendría derecho siquiera a probarlo. Eso no pareció importarles, pues después de unos segundos, incluso Karin se había unido a las risas de Jūgo.

Al sentir el ruido entrando en sus oídos, Sasuke alzó la mirada de su postre para observarlos. Aunque Suigetsu seguía discutiendo con Karin, los tres se llevaban muy bien. No habían dejado de reír e, incluso, Suigetsu se había atrevido a repetir la escena con gestos estúpidos. Sasuke sintió la melancolía en su interior y admitió que recordaba al equipo siete. Tal vez ningún miembro de Hebi fuera como aquéllos del primer equipo al que perteneció Sasuke, pero sí podía sentir la necesidad de estar juntos, la protección que se brindarían y la calidez con la que se desarrollaban; mas él no entraba en ese círculo. En ocasiones, extrañaba esa comodidad con la que dormía en los claros durante las misiones largas, extrañaba la compañía de sus molestos compañeros en el Ichiraku ramen, extrañaba no sentirse solo. Y con esos pensamientos, se percató de qué era lo que quería para su cumpleaños: pertenecer a un grupo de amigos.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices, Sasuke?! — preguntó Suigetsu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El muchacho aún llevaba en la cara la marca de la complicidad. — Tú ya perteneces a un grupo de amigos.

Sasuke se reprendió por no guardarse sus propios deseos antes de masticar un bocado. Miró cómo cada uno de sus subordinados se tranquilizaba y los analizó. Un grupo de amigos… no, ellos no podían ser un grupo de amigos. No sólo porque la única razón por la que estaban juntos era por órdenes de Sasuke, sino porque no podrían tolerarse mucho más tiempo. El carácter de todos era bastante disfuncional, lo que les impedía una buena relación. Ellos no eran como Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, con ellos no podían formar el mismo lazo que tuvo con el equipo siete. Hebi no era el equipo siete, no era ni siquiera su copia. Hebi era el equipo que utilizaría para cumplir su venganza; sólo eso.

— Ustedes no son mis amigos. — farfulló.

Por un segundo, todos permanecieron en silencio, absorbiendo esas palabras que hasta al mismo Sasuke le supieron amargas.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Karin, un tanto entristecida.

— Son sólo mi herramienta.

— Lo dices porque no somos como tu antiguo equipo en Konoha. — adivinó Jūgo en un suspiro. — Comprendo, ninguna persona se comparará al primer lazo; nadie es como Kimimaro. Pero Kimimaro no está aquí, no podrá controlar mis impulsos nunca más… ustedes sí podrán. — confesó mirando fijamente el resto de su té. — Es más fácil dejar de lastimar cuando tienes a una persona que te procura a tu lado.

— A tu lado… — repitió Sasuke, recordando la primera vez que el sello maldito invadió su mente y su cuerpo. — O detrás de ti, abrazándote y pidiéndote que te detengas.

Suigetsu dejó el vaso de té a un lado tras escuchar el tono que Sasuke utilizó con esas palabras. A decir verdad, nunca habían hablado del antiguo equipo de Sasuke; no sabían nada de ellos, no sabían quiénes eran y dónde estaban. Y, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de saber lo que Sasuke tenía que decir.

— También es más fácil sobrevivir. — dijo Karin, tomándose inconscientemente el brazo. — Dejar de ser sólo una "herramienta" y convertirte en una persona, en alguien necesario para la vida interior de otro.

— Saber que alguien seguirá buscándote a pesar de los años. — continuó Sasuke, perdido en sus recuerdos.

— Sí, es lindo saber que no estás solo y que hay alguien en este mundo que ha vivido lo mismo que tú: la soledad. — se atrevió a decir Suigetsu con cierto resentimiento.

— Y que no se ha rendido, que espera lo mismo de mí. — finalizó Sasuke, recordando por último a su maestro, a su antiguo maestro.

De repente, el sabor del pastel le desagradó, aunque tal vez no fuera el pastel, sino la situación. Volteó a verlos de nuevo, volvió a mirar sus expresiones. En algo tenía razón Suigetsu y era que todos habían vivido la soledad, que todos reconocían ese lapso en su vida como el más amargo. Y también reconoció que era mucho mejor pasar la soledad con algo de compañía, jugando, discutiendo, buscando venganza, lo que fuera… pero siempre acompañado.

Sí, tal vez no fueran sus amigos, tal vez no fueran como el equipo siete; mas Hebi tenía muchas cosas que ofrecerle y él también tenía mucho que entregarles. Como principio, extendió el plato de pastel al centro de la mesa.

— No digan nada y coman. — ordenó tras sentir la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros.

Suigetsu, recuperando la efusividad de inmediato, hundió sus palillos en el postre. Enseguida, Jūgo y Karin lo imitaron. Sin saber muy bien la razón, Sasuke disfrutó de esa escena.

* * *

Y con ese día en la mente, Sasuke escuchó las palabras de Karin mientras los cuatro se encontraban en plena batalla contra el Hachibi. Suigetsu estaba hecho un desastre tras haber recibido el impacto de un bijū-dama y los demás estaban rodeándolo con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¡No podemos huir de él! ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasuke miró detenidamente a cada uno de los miembros del ahora equipo Taka. Miró las evidencias de su cansancio y el esfuerzo que hacían por permanecer fuertes. Recordó la rapidez con la que Karin le entregó su chakra cuando fue atravesado por dos de las ocho espadas del Hachibi, recordó su tono preocupado. Recordó el rostro aniñado de Jūgo después de traspasarle parte de su chakra y su cuerpo para evitar que muriese, alegando que no dejaría que muriera, que era un recuerdo de Kimimaro. Y recordó la potencia con la que Suigetsu se enfrentó al ocho colas, la desesperación en sus palabras y en sus acciones por salvarlos. Y recordó las palabras que el día de su cumpleaños se habían dicho.

La imagen del equipo siete resurgió en su cabeza como una memoria valiosa. Y se percató, entonces, de que Taka jamás sería como el equipo siete. Pero Taka, todos los integrantes de Taka, eran sus amigos.

Un instante más tarde, el ojo izquierdo le sangró y el Hachibi se llenó de grandes llamas negras. Sasuke no permitiría que alguien le arrebatara el vínculo que había creado y daría todo por sacarlos a salvo de ese infierno.

Después de todo, ellos le habían dado su regalo de cumpleaños.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **En esta ocasión traigo un oneshot de Hebi/Taka. Me encanta este equipo, me divertí mucho cuando veía sus aventuras y desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer algo únicamente de ellos, sin ninguna pareja ni nada más, sólo de Hebi. Primero quise hacerlo en Navidad, pero no me entró nada y cuando quise hacerlo en el catorce de febrero, me surgió un concurso – que nunca concluyó – y tuve que suspender mi trabajo. He escrito acerca de ellos en ciertos OS, pero nunca me había dado la oportunidad de hacer algo como esto. Francamente, lo disfruté muchísimo.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado; lo hice por el cumpleaños de Sasuke y eso, pero mi intención es abarcar en conjunto el equipo de Hebi/Taka.**

 **Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
